Ferality Haydes
Ferality Haydes is a character created by User:WildgirlN. Basic Info Ferality's self-imposed name is Ferality, Fera for short. Experience wise, she is 15 years old, but physically she's around 19. (Blame Kurayami Haydes) Her birthday is May 4th.Her alignment is Chaotic Good. She is a Flight type. She is a bumblebee-cat-demon hybrid. (Awkward, I know.) She's demisexual and in a relationship with Raeon Haydes. Appearance Ferality has mostly brown, short fur. Her belly pattern, her muzzle, the inside of her ears and her tail are black, with slightly longer fur. She has black hair that is cut in long triangles and goes past her waist. Her eyes are green. She has long, retractable claws in both hands and feet and has cat fangs. She has only two Bee attributes; four bee wings and abnormally small size. She is 2', 4" tall, about a foot shorter than the average Mobian. She is also very light, weighing 44 pounds. Her only obvious demon attribute is her horns, which are white. She wears a green halter top with spikes on the collar, a tan, gray and white pattern on the chest area, green pants and green spiked shoes. Personality Ferality is loud and obnoxious. She cares a lot about her friends and boyfriend but doesn't give a lot of thought to anybody else. Relationships Boyfriend Raeon Haydes Raeon is Ferality's boyfriend/pet. Relatives Kirah Haydes Kirah is Ferality's first daughter. Syla Haydes Syla is Ferality's second daughter. Friends Saffi the Sapphire (Hedgehog) In the Gem Universe, Ferality's Gem counterpart is Saffi's best friend. When Saffi visited the original Mobius, she met Ferality and was very excited about her due to the fact that her best friend was Fera's counterpart. However, the two of them do not click as well as Saffi's best friend did with her, so they only get along moderately well. Acquaintances Kurayami Haydes Unsurprisingly, Kurayami and Ferality run into each other considering she currently lives in his castle. They get along all right except when Ferality is purposefully being irritating. Rivals Cythan Algato Cythan and Ferality have fought a few times, but honestly, Fera's more of a nuisance to Cythan than an actual rival. Enemies Ricky the Cat Ferality despises Ricky for some past events, and has ripped out a chunk of his hair on occasion. Carson the Hedgin Carson likes harassing Ferality, or used to. Nowadays, since he has a curse on him, he mostly irritates her boyfriend. Powers/Abilities Ferality has cat claws and fangs, which she uses to scratch and bite people with. She can fly with her wings, although if she doesn't constantly use them, they will get weaker and she won't be able to fly as well. She's a great acrobat, and her arms and legs are strong enough to handle being bounced on and swung with. She's a fair runner, but nowhere near as fast as the average Speed type. She has water manipulation powers, mainly using them to grab the blood in someone's body and move them around. This is very nauseating and painful for the victim. Weaknesses Physically, Ferality can be harmed by basically everything dangerous... magic, swords, bullets, and so on. She doesn't have any special resistances to anything. Psychologically, she has a serious fear of fire, and an aversion to water. However, she tries to cover up those fears and instead makes excuses to get away from the offending location. She is not particularly smart, and isn't very good at making detailed plans for anything. Backstory Ferality's early life was pretty calm. She grew up with her parents and was an only child. The only event of note is that Ferality accidentally fell into a fireplace as a little girl. Although it did no permanent damage, it left many scars on her back. Ferality was deeply shaken (being only four years old) and contracted a serious fear of fire. In her early teens, her father died in a car crash, leaving her family shaken and her mother severely depressed. Ferality was also very upset, but like many teenagers, she channeled her grief into anger and took it out on her mother and friends. Her mother, obviously, didn't appreciate this, and eventually, Ferality got so upset with her mother that she ran away from home. After a couple weeks of sulking around, Ferality returned to her mother. The fighting and anger issues continued. Finally, Ferality decided that she and her mother would be better off if Ferality left. So, she ran away again, leaving a note to her mother, saying she wouldn't be back. She tried living in the alleys of an inner city for a while, but that backfired on her since the people around her were better skilled and had more weapons than she did. She ended up moving out and living in the countryside, sleeping under trees and so on. Eventually a nasty guy named Carson the Hedgin decided Ferality would be a cool target to pick on. Unfortunately she was not a very willing victim and Carson eventually got fed up and violently killed her. Her soul went to the Underworld, where she hung around miserably until Raeon Haydes found her lying around and literally dragged her into his room at the castle. After Ferality rested up, Kurayami Haydes offered to turn her into a demon for the lolz, and she accepted because why not? Now she could leave the Underworld and control water, and Kurayami could get his kicks out of manipulating mortals. What fun. She currently resides at the castle in the Underworld, kissing Raeon a lot and annoying the occupants. Also she had two kids, Kirah and Syla. Trivia *Wildcat is a dominant. (If you don't know what that means, don't ask.) Gallery Old Design Wildcat Main Picture Background.png|Wildcat's main picture 19.png|Wildcat in Sonic Riders (made with base) Wildcat 1 (Wordmark).png|Wildcat drawn with colored pencils Wildcat's Reference Sheet.png|Wildcat's (awesome) Reference Sheet (made by MissAquaAnime, THANK YOU! :D) Wild.png|Lineless By MissAquaAnime happy_valentines_day_by_sharletthecat-d8i0fow.png|Blue hugging Wildcat by SharletTheCat on dA New Design Wildcat redesign.png|Wildcat's new design Wildcat's Powers.png|Wildcat flying Cat.png|By MissHuntress, thank you! wildcat_by_sharletthecat-d8p31l5.png|By SharletTheCat/woarel :D wildcat_reference_sheet_by_wildgirln-d8q5kay.png|Wildcat's Reference Sheet New Canvas.png|By TremendousByDesign! :D Wildcat by iguruwashi 2.png|By Iguruwashi (on deviantART)! :D Wildcat's Dress.png|Wildcat's dress Wildcat in Green and Pink.png|Wildcat in casual clothes gifto_by_scifienchantress-d9lg074.png|Wildcat by scifienchantress!! :D (as well as some other chars OwO) Waldocat NEW TM.png|Wildcat's demon form Category:Other Category:Bumblecats Category:Female Category:Good Category:Physic Powers Category:Hybrids Category:WildgirlN Category:Chaotic Good Category:Locked